<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Counting Numbers by CryptTheCryptid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541012">Counting Numbers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid'>CryptTheCryptid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts to the Server [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Learning Disabilities, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Math Dyslexia, Misunderstandings, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tutoring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marc is a tutor for his school, he helps people get their grades up and he gets a few dollars in return, pretty fair deal. But right now those few dollars are not worth the trouble.</p><p>Recently he was told he would get twenty bucks if he helped one Nathaniel Kurtzberg bring up his grade in math, he took the job before the request had fully left Marinette’s mouth a chance to hang out with his crush? Sign him the fuck up. </p><p>Marc is currently kicking himself for that decision.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marc Anciel &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts to the Server [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MarcNath Fics!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Counting Numbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawItsCrow/gifts">CawCawItsCrow</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marc is a tutor for his school, he helps people get their grades up and he gets a few dollars in return, pretty fair deal. But right now those few dollars are not worth the trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recently he was told he would get twenty bucks if he helped one Nathaniel Kurtzberg bring up his grade in math, he took the job before the request had fully left Marinette’s mouth a chance to hang out with his crush? Sign him the fuck up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc is currently kicking himself for that decision. The session had started easy enough, they went to Nath's house and Marc managed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> humiliate himself introducing himself to Miss Kurtzberg. But when it came down to the actual work they hadn't even gotten past the 2nd problem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>out of 20</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Is he doing this on purpose? There is no way someone can be </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad at math. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nath?" the redhead looked up at him "Are you pretending to be bad at math to hang out with me?" The reaction was instantaneous. Nathaniel's face crumbled, he looked almost disappointed. "And here I thought I </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> found someone who understood." Oh god he messed up, Marc moved to touch the artists shoulder, rapidly trying to backpedal, but the artist moved out of his reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get out." a sound of confusion came from Marc "I SAID GET OUT!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc paced over to the bakery, practically throwing open the hatch door to Marinette’s room. “Marinette I have changed my mind. Kurtzberg can do his own math, ‘cause if I spend another s</span>
  <em>
    <span>econd</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him I’m going to smack him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The baker looked up from her commission - a long billowy dress all the colors of the galaxy - to glance at her cousin’s pissed off expression before returning to her work. “Hm. Ok and why is that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am like 70% sure he is faking being bad at math.” At her incredulous look he faltered but carried on “Hear me out for a second, he asked me to read the problem </span>
  <em>
    <span>ten godamn times</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he couldn’t get past question two after </span>
  <em>
    <span>thirty minutes of working</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Doesn’t that sound a little strange to you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting down her needles Marinette walked to him, pushing him on her fainting couch. “Marc have you maybe considered the possibility that Nathaniel might have dyscalculia?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, don't make up words just to defend him.” Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> she defending him, is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> important to her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blunette sighed, “Marc I want you to go home and look up ‘symptoms of dyscalculia’ if it sounds nothing like what's going on with Nath </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can hit him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jeez what is it with people kicking me out of their houses today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours later Marc was banging his head on the table, dyscalculia or math dyslexia was a dead ringer for what was going on with Nath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid, stupid, stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The real mystery is why didn’t Nath </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone? If his teacher </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> then he would get more time to work on assignments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The writer's mind raced as he ran back to Nathaniel’s house. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Kurtzberg - who didn’t seem to know about the fight - let him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Nathaniel is in his room right now dearie, please tell him I will be out doing some errands and I won't be back till later, m’kay sweetie?” She smiled, and - before he could respond - walked out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully opened Nathaniel’s door, and was greeted to the sight of his crush </span>
  <em>
    <span>shirtless</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Quickly slamming the door he yelled “PUT A SHIRT ON WE NEED TO TALK”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After listening to the fumbling behind the door for a few moments Marc opened the door again, covering his eyes with his hand “You decent?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not morally but I’m dressed if that's what you mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking it as a yes Marc uncovered his eyes. Nathaniel - now wearing a shirt - was sitting on his bed, with his sketchbook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was so important that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to come over here after I explicitly told you to leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what dyscalculia is?”</span>
  <span></span><br/>

  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is that a tv show?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>This fucking dumbass</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc sighed “Dyscalculia, also known as math dyslexia, </span>
  <span>is a math learning disability that impairs an individual's ability to learn number-related concepts, perform accurate math calculations, reason and problem solve, and perform other basic math skills.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Nathaniel looked even more confused at his explanation, Marc sighed deeper and explained it with as few words as he could “Your brain can't read numbers the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooooooohhhhh” </span>
  <em>
    <span>There we fucking go</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “Wait, so there is nothing wrong with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who the fuck told him that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marc has decided he needs to cut a bitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re you, how could you do that wrong?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>